Previously on Glee
by SoleasiaDavis73
Summary: A prequel to And That's What you MISSED last time on Glee. Basically why and how they got together in the first place. Takes place before Glee club and in the girls Freshmen Year at McKinely.


**This is the prequel to And That's What you MISSED on Glee. It is the story of how they got together. It is short for a story but long if it was just a chapter.**

**This is dedicated to Jackykay. Happy 18th Birthday Girl! I hope you enjoy it!**

It was the beginning of Freshmen year at McKinley High School. Quinn; a beautiful blonde with a dance and gymnastic background, walked down the hall feeling a mixture of fear and awe as she looked around the halls. Rachel; an adorable brunette with an animated personality of someone who was born to be a star, beamed as she strutted down the halls.

Rachel caught a glimpse of a tall shy blonde and for a mere second her heart stopped. Rachel watched at blonde until she lost sight of her. She shrugged of her immediate feelings putting them down to an admiration for her beauty and nothing more.

Within days Sue heard of Quinn and recruited her to the Cheerios cheerleading team. Over a short space of time Sue promoted her to Head Cheerleader something that seemed too good to be true considering she was only a freshmen. Sue set her up with the running back of the football team; Josh, he was tall, tanned and good looking. Quinn wasn't truly enamored by him but he was her first boyfriend.

Rachel joined every club but she made no friends. People saw her as too talkative and too bright for their teenage cynicism. She had tried out for glee club but Sandy Ryerson only let boys into his club and Rachel was afraid to rock the boat.

Rachel was a B student whereas Quinn was on the honor roll.

Rachel was failing Algebra. She was good at subject that involved creativity and languages came easy to her but math was like rocket science to her.

"Another F Miss Berry..." Mr. Peters, the Algebra teacher said to her as he handed back her test after class.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but when am I ever going to find a practical use for Algebra when I am on stage or on a movie set or recording an album?" Rachel asked the man.

"Well you need to pass it unless you want to spend your summer in this classroom." He told her bored at the amount of times he had to use that line to scare students.

"I just...I don't get it." Rachel said defeated. She hated not understanding something; she hated that feeling of not being the best she could be.

"I guess we could get you a tutor. Someone your own age who can help you out." 'That Artie Abrams would be a good tutor' but Mr Peters knew to pick tutors of the same sex as their students in order to avoid romantic situations that would distract the student further. He decided on a clever popular Cheerio to tutor the miniature diva.

The next day Mr. Peters asked Quinn to tutor Rachel for extra credit. Quinn didn't even know who Rachel was. They never spoke and Sue made it so that Quinn only hung out with Cheerios and footballers. Quinn agreed for the opportunity to get extra credit.

Quinn waited outside the tutor centre after school. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform but since Sue had left the building Quinn decided to literally let her hair down. It was sitting on her shoulders and seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights.

Rachel turned the corner and seen the new Head Cheerleader standing by the tutor centre. Rachel couldn't ignore the flutter in her stomach as she took in the Cheerios beauty. _'She is absolutely stunning. I wish I was that beautiful...although beautiful doesn't even explain how she looks. She is...oh god, I hope she is my tutor, look at those eyes, n don't look at them, she will know that I am staring...why am I feeling this way?'_

Rachel walked up to Quinn and nervously looked the Cheerio in the eyes. "Uhm, are you my tutor...I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Quinn smiled at the girl, glad to meet someone new who Sue hadn't pre-approved. "Hi Rachel Rachel Berry." Quinn teased the shorter girl. "It's only one Rachel...oh you were messing with me." Rachel ducked her head and smiled an embarrassed smile. Quinn beamed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand and Rachel shook it immediately. Quinn noted how tiny the girl's hands were. "So I hear you are failing Algebra?" Quinn said to her. Rachel furrowed her brow. "Yeah, well it's just so confusing..." Quinn put up her hand to stop Rachel. "Say no more, I understand...I am the same with Spanish but I have one of the Cheerio's helping me. She is fluent. All you need is someone to show you the way so what are you stuck on?"

Rachel smiled "The Foil method." Quinn ushered her into the room and they worked on some equations but Rachel still couldn't get the hang of it after an hour.

Quinn asked Rachel if they schedule their next tutor session later in the day because Quinn had Cheerios practice for the rest of the week at the hour they were currently tutoring at.

They decided on Thursday nights at Rachel's house at 7pm so not to disturb Rachel's dinnertime or Quinn's Cheerio schedule.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

They met every Thursday evening for a month but Rachel always messed up somewhere with the equations given. Quinn was patient she grew to like spending time with someone who didn't talk about Super Mario, Football or Tanning for once.

The two girls her age; Santana and Brittany, were not exactly fun to hang out with. They tried to out-do each oher when it came to their promiscuity. Quinn didn't want to be seen that way. She joined the school's Chasticy club and even got Santana to join her even if she didn't follow the club's rules, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Her boyfriend; Josh, was also in the club but he was always distant. All the footballers looked up to him. Especially the new tight-ends Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. They never left him alone.

Quinn liked that it was different with Rachel. They talked about everything like tv shows, funny stories, books, celebrities, music, musicals, films and everything else that seems so important when you are young. Though they never spoke in school they would share a quick smile to each other in the halls. Quinn liked having someone she could relate to and Rachel liked being close to someone who seemed too perfect to be real.

XxxxXXxxXxxxXxxx

A month after the tutoring began; Quinn went out on her regular Friday night date with Josh. But things took a turn for the worse when Josh couldn't take it anymore. They were in the backseat of his car by the woods near Rachel's house.

They were making out when Quinn had tried to take their kissing further. She was opening his shirt buttons and he grabbed her wrists to stop her. "I can't do this." He told her. Quinn tried to kiss him again but he pushed her away. "I'm gay...Quinn I'm gay." Quinn stopped.

"No you're not...you can't be...your..." Quinn was shell-shocked. "I'm gay. C'mon Quinn think about it. I tan in sunbeds, I wear man make-up, I dress nice and oh, yeah I openly check out guys. Sweetie, you must have had a clue." Quinn shook her head. This was all too much. _'Oh my god...I turned him gay...he was straight when we met and now...I must be such a bad kisser that I turned him onto men...I have to get out of here...like now.'_

"Quinn, say something." Josh leaned closer to her waving his hand in front of her face. Quinn reached for the door handle. "I have to go...don't worry I won't tell anyone." Quinn got the door open and ran to Rachel's house. She didn't realise where she was running to until she found herself standing on the girl's porch.

Quinn rang the door bell and waited for Rachel to answer. She was instead greeted by a tall black man. "Hi, is uh, is Rachel in?" Quinn asked Leroy. "Quinn, is it?" Quinn nodded with tears in her eyes, she didn't know when she had started crying but the tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Honey, are you okay?" Quinn nodded. Leroy looked behind the door and yelled for Rachel. Rachel trudged down the stairs but once she seen Quinn she flew into protective mode. Rachel threw her arm around her quasi-friend and ushered the crying blonde up to her bedroom.

"Quinn, what's wrong. Are you okay? You weren't attacked...were you...you can talk to me...I won't speak a word of what you tell me...unless you want me to...Quinn say something." Quinn stared at the concerned brunette in front of her. It seemed so stupid.

"Josh is gay..." Quinn waited for Rachel to freak but her expression didn't change. "I kinda guessed...I have two gay dads...you tend to develop your own gay-dar, like that boy in our year who wear Marc Jacobs, Burt? Well he's gay...so, uh, this Josh guy, did you love him?" Rachel asked Quinn.

This shocked Quinn more than anything that night because she hadn't loved him. She barely liked him and yet she couldn't help crying. "No...but what if I turned him gay?" Quinn burst into a fresh set of tears. "How did you supposedly do that?" Rachel asked looking at the crying teen before her. "I'm a bad kisser and I'm ugly...why wouldn't he run into the arms of a man when he has me as his girlfriend." Quinn cried in Rachel's pillow clutching it close to her face.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed the pillow away from Quinn and cupped the blonde's face with both of her hands. "Look at me Quinn Fabray. You are not ugly, you are beautiful. You hear me? You are pretty, for sure but your personality makes you beautiful. You are kind and sweet and funny...you are not ugly. You need to know that." Quinn looked into those big brown eyes and felt that what Rachel was saying had so much passion behind it that she had to be right.

It was at that moment that Quinn noticed just how beautiful Rachel was. She knew the brunette was attractive but something just hit her at that moment. _'Her skin is flawless. Her eyes are so big and soulful. Have her lips always been this big? They are so...plumb...what is going on with me?' _Rachel let go of Quinn's face and tossed the pillow back at the blonde. "Come on, Quinn. It is not your fault. Do you wanna watch a movie? Daddy bought me Rent last week and it is brilliant. Idina Menzel in her finest hour? What do you say?" Quinn smiled weakly wiping the tears off her cheek. "Who is Idina Men Smell?" Rachel shook her head and lightly hit Quinn with the pillow. "It's Idina Menzel. She is a Broadway legend. She is amazing...I also look like her, everyone says it." Quinn agreed to the film and Rachel set up the dvd.

"Which one is she?" Quinn asked during 'Seasons of Love'. Rachel waited until a close up came by and pointed to the screen. "That one...do you see the resemblance?" Quinn squinted her eyes at the screen then looked back at Rachel. "Kinda...but your features are softer...cuter." Quinn said without even realising what she had said. _'Did I just tell her that I thought she is cute? Well she is. I mean look at how she is blushing. It is adorable...what? I must be losing it. She is a girl but...'_

_'She just called me cute. She said that I was cute! Why am I so happy about that? Am I gay...no I can't be...but she is beautiful and I did feel an urge to kiss her when she said that she was a bad kisser but that could just be the urge to find out if she was wallowing in self pity or whether she was telling the truth. Yet I can't help not look at her. Idina Menzel is_ _on the screen and I can't tear my eyes away from Quinn to watch her. Why does she have to be so beautiful?' _Rachel watched more of Quinn that night than the film. She even walked Quinn halfway home and they talked about the film.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXx

Rachel soon realised that she had a crush on the blonde. She always had, hadn't she? Ever since that first day of school when Quinn was just a shy girl. This realisation made it difficult for Rachel whenever Quinn leaned over her to correct a mistake she had made during there tutor sessions. She couldn't help but stare at the blonde's clevage when she leaned down to show to show Rachel how to divide when using algebra. "Do you understand it?" Quinn asked Rachel throwing her out of her Quinn induced trance.

"Yes...well no...when am I ever gonna use this in real life?" Quinn smirked and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her own ear. "Never Rach but you have to pass the class." Rachel pouted. "Why? I am never gonna to use algebratic long division on Broadway?" Quinn tilted her head. "Broadway, huh?" Rachel's eyes widened and she smiled at Quinn. "Yes, I want to be a singer and an actress and it's the perfect stage for it...pardon the pun." Quinn's lips twitched. "You have to be really talented to get on Broadway." She stated simply. "Which I am." Rachel said confidently. "Prove it." Quinn said with a wicked smile playing on her lips.

_**"My gift is my song! And this one's for you..." **_Quinn was shocked at how wonderful Rachel's voice actually was.

_**"And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple. But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

Quinn loved the passion Rachel put behind each word. Why did she keep this talent hidden. Sure she talked about singing but she never actually heard the pint-size diva sing until that very moment and she was loving what she was hearing. _**  
**_

_**Sat on the roof. And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well. They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind. While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
So excuse me for forgetting. But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten. If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody**_

Rachel was singing to Quinn. Only she knew that those eyes were a beautiful hazel.

_**This is your song  
It may be quite simple. But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**_

Quinn clapped and whistled when Rachel finished. Rachel raised her eyebrows and smiled. "So what did you think? I was singing the Moulin Rouge version not the Elton John version." Quinn just hugged Rachel. "That was great...brilliant you should upload yourself on MySpace." Rachel furrowed her brow. Quinn explained. "Lots of singers are discovered on MySpace...you should make a video of yourself singing and upload it. I know I would watch them. You are fantastic. Seriously Rachel."

After that evening Rachel bought her first webcam and made her first MySpace video.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The week before Halloween Rachel finally got a A on one of Quinn's quizzzes and sure it was an A minus but still. Quinn decided that they could blow off the rest of the tutoring session for the night and relax in front of the television. "So what are you going as for Halloween?" Quinn asked Rachel. "Uh, I'm just gonna hand out candy but I can't decide what to dress up as." Quinn began channel surfing. "I'm going as Claire from Heroes. I ordered her cheerleading uniform on the internet yesturday." Rachel scoffed. Quinn turned to look at Rachel. "What? Claire is cool." Rachel smiled "You are such a nerd." Quinn playfully hit the diva with a couch cushion. "I am not." "Are too." Rachel laughed as she hit her back. Quinn pushed Rachel playfully to the ground.

Quinn began to tickle the brunette until she was on the floor by the television gasping out for air. The classical music station was playing 'Dreams' by some guy called Yiruma. It was weird to have such calming music as Quinn straddled a howling giggling Rachel who was trying to wiggle free while Quinn was yelling "Take it back". Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and felt her stomach flutter. Quinn jumped off the girl in a panic. "Sorry about that Rach. Here let me give you a hand." Quinn pulled Rachel up off the floor and swore that she felt sparks as their fingers touched.

They sat back on the chair and went back to watching the TV. Quinn was a bit weirded out but Rachel broke the silence between them. "You nerd, you." Quinn smiled and shoved the brunette and burst out into laughter. Rachel joined her.

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxx

On Halloween night Quinn decided to pop by Rachel's house to see what costume she had decided on. Quinn was going to a party at Santana's but decided to drop by Rachel's beforehand.

Quinn was wearing the signature red WildCats cheerleading uniform that Claire Bennett wore all throughout season one of Heroes. Quinn even curled her hair.

She rang the doorbell and waited for Rachel to answer. Rachel opened the door and Quinn's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but stare at Rachel.

Rachel was wearing a tight low cut red dress that trailed on the gground but had a slit that went up the thigh. The dress ascentuated her breasts perfectly. Her hair was wavy and sat perfectly on her shoulders. She had fangs in her mouth and eye make-up that made her eyes pop brighter than they usually did._ 'Wow, she is hot!' _

"Oh hi Quinn, Trick or Treating, are we?" Quinn shook her head trying toget back to regular self. "No, I just wanted...I came by to see what outfit you...I...came by to see...costume." Quinn had her mouth open just staring at Rachel.

"I decided on a vampire...you look amazing...you actually look like her...Claire...if I save you do I save the world?" Rachel asked a still hypnotised Quinn. "What? Sorry...you just...you look good." Quinn was lost for words. "Thank you Quinn, you look good too. Do you want some candy?" Quinn snapped out of it. "Uh no thanks, I have to go to the party...do you want to go...with me...to the party?" Rachel smiled but looked around. "I would love to but I promised Dad that I would hand out candy...they are both in work and last year we got egged because nobody was home to give out candy and it was truly horrible to clean dead chicken babies off my window. Sorry but I made a promise..." Quinn held up her hand. "Another time, Rach." Quinn had an urge to kiss Rachel but instead walked away in the direction of her bike and headed out to Santana's party.

Quinn didn't remember much of the party. All she could think about was a certain drop dead gorgeous singer.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

After mid term Quinn decided that she wanted to spend more time with a certain brunette though she was still in denial about the true reason for wanting to hang out with Rachel. She found Rachel playing the piano in the auditorium at lunch.

Quinn snuck uo behind the brunette. "Boo!" She yelled making Rachel yelp an jump off the piano bench my like 6 inches. "Quinn! You almost gave me a heart attack. Though I wanted to ask you how the party went. So?" Quinn shrugged and sat down next to Rachel. Their shoulder touched and both of them felt a tingle throughout their entire bodies.

"It was nothing special. How about you? Did you get egged?" Quinn asked as Rachel played a slow melody softly touching the ivory keys. "No, thank god." Quinn smiled softly at her. "So, we are friends right?" Rachel pouted. "Yes I see you as my friend." Quinn smiled and Rachel joined her. "Cool, so do you wanna hang out on Friday...I will still be over Thursday for our tutoring session, even though you are getting it pretty well, well, except for that pesky Foil method, anyway we can just hang out without me having to worry that I'll be the reason that you will have to attend summer school." "Cool, what time should we meet up. Should I meet you at your house?"

"Yes. My parents are going out at five, you can show up anytime after that...they don't let me have many people over and well, my dad can be a little bit outspoken, and I am afraid he will bring up your dads and will say something without realising it. My sister says that he is like Prince Phillip in that way. Wow I am rambling, aren't I? I better go and let you get back to what you were doing... " Quinn got up to leave but Rachel softly grabbed Quinn's wrist pulling her back.

"Do you want to hear the song I'm gonna put on my MySpace tonight?" Quinn sat back down and nodded. Rachel beamed at the blonde and began singing Celine Dion's version of 'It's All Coming Back." playing the piano to accompany her voice.

_**"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**_ "

Quinn couldn't help staring at Rachel she was fantastic. Magnicent.

_**"There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby "**_

She hit every note so perfectly and Quinn felt that she was getting a private concert. It was like Rachel was singing directly to her. Quinn wished that Rachel would call her baby.

_**"If I kiss you like this **__'Oh, Quinn. I want to kiss those lips of yours!'__**  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this **__'Oh god I need Rachel Berry.'__**  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back."**_  
Rachel finished the song and Quinn clapped and hugged her. _'I need to sing around her more often if she hugs me like this after each song. Oh god she smells good...like vanilla essence.'_

_'She smells like blueberry...I love blueberry...This is unhealthy I need to leave...uh, but I can't. I have to.' _Quinn reluctantly let go of Rachel. she began to walk off the stage.

"Rach, I better get to the cafeteria before Sue realizes that I'm fraternising with non-Cheerios. See you Thursday." 

XxxxXxxxxXxxx 

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Rachel asked Quinn on Thursday. "Rachel I'm not going to be a distraction, you have one equation left. Concentrate on it." Rachel finished the quiz. Quinn corrected the work. Rachel got 8 out of 10 which was way better than her usual scores. "That was good Rach but we need to work on this one here."

Quinn was staring at Rachel's legs as the brunette tried number 4 again. They were tanned and were so freaking long. Quinn noticed three beauty marks that made her eyes travel far up Rachel's thigh. _'I want to trail my tongue over those freckles...Jesus Fabray! What was that?' _Quinn was freaking out where had that thought come from. Quinn watched Rachel who had her head down as she concentrated on the equation before her. _'She is so adorable...I want, no, need to taste her lips on mine...I have feelings for her...oh god...I do...I have feelings for her...why does she have to be so beautiful and kind? Uh, look at how she's sticking out her tongue. She is so cute.'_

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

On Friday, Rachel eagerly showed up at Quinn's house at 5:05 pm. "Hi Quinn." Rachel said as Quinn ushered the young girl into her house.

"So...I don't know if you seen but the sun is setting and it is quite mesmerizing. I seen it on my way over and before we do anything, do you want to watch it." Quinn smiled and too Rachel's tiny hand in hers and pulled the girl out towards her back garden. Quinn grabbed two blankets and plopped down into one of the three sun loungers. Rachel sat in the one next to Quinn.

Quinn threw a blanket over Rachel before throwing one over herself. They sat in silence and watched as the sun set before them. Rachel was right, it was quite mesmerizing. Only Quinn wasn't watching the sun. She was watching Rachel. _'She is more mesmirizing that the sun...I wish we were cuddled up together.'_

_'Oh my god, this is so romantic...it would be better if we were closer though.'_ Rachel thought to herself.

The sun finally disappeared and they were headed back indoors until Rachel tripped over a football on Quinn's lawn. Rachel fell face first into the grass. Quinn ran to her. "Baby are you okay?" Quinn was holding Rachel up. _'Did Quinn just call me Baby?' _"I'm fine...now see if I played this, we could hang out more often." Rachel picked up the ball and threw it in the air. "They don't allow girls in Football...I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like the game...you get very dirty." Nobody challenges Rachel Berry. "I am not so dainty. What do you say we play a quick game?" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Just the two of us?" Rachel smiled and tossed the ball in the air. "Scared that you can't possibly beat me?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh this is so on."

Quinn ran towards Rachel who screamed and ran in the opposite direction. She reached the end of the garden and threw the ball down. "Touchdown!" Rachel did a tiny victory dance. _'Why does she have to be so cute?'_

Quinn grabbed the ball and sprinted past the tiny diva gaining her own touchdown. Quinn handed the ball to Rachel and gave her a 5 second headstart. Rachel took the ball and began to run but Quinn was gaining on her. Quinn caught up with Rachel and lifted Rachel off the ground and spun her around. Rachel giggled ad Quinn lost her footing and fell on top of the diva. They burst into laughter.

Quinn pushed herself up on all fours. Rachel lay beneath her. They had stopped laughing and were staring into each others eyes. Rachel reached out and tucked a blonde piece of hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn leaned closer to Rachel. They could feel each others breathes touch their faces. Rachel leaned forward. There was an inch between them.

Rachel closed that gap. She leaned closer to the blonde and pressed their lips together. Quinn melted into the kiss and soon Quinn was the one on her back as Rachel rolled over so that she was on top of Quinn as they made out on Quinn's lawn. They fit so perfectly together.

"That was...perfect." Rachel said after 10 minutes. Quinn realised what had just happened. In a panic she asked Rachel to leave. "Please leave...I need to...think...Rachel...I can't...I'm sorry." Rachel felt tears sear her eyes but she knew this was how Quinn would react. So she left quietly.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxx

Quinn tried ignoring Rachel. she didn't want to be gay. They lived in Lima, Ohio. That guy Kurt/Burt/whatever his name was always gets thrown in dumpsters just for dressing nice. Quinn didn't want to be gay but she loved Rachel. Yes, it was more than liking a girl; Quinn loved a girl. Quinn thought of what everyone would think. What the Cheerios would say? How here parents would react? How people would make snide remarks and pick on her? Then she thought of Rachel. That kiss was better than wonderful. The girl was better than wonderful. Quinn knew she had to do something but could she risk everything?

Meanwhile, Rachel was hurt by the whole thing, that was her first kiss and the memory of it was tainted by the rejection she had felt.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxx

A week almost went by since the incident. On their Thursday tutoring session Rachel was sure Quinn wouldn't show, so she was shocked when she seen the blonde at her window.

Rachel was in the middle of her MySpace rehearsal. She was singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift when Quinn tapped on the glass. Rachel ran to the window and opened it up to find Quinn sitting on a tree branch.

Rachel gave her a hand and Quinn was soon indoors. Rachel was still upset over the way Quinn had reacted even though she tried to hide it.

"Oh, hi Quinn...I didn't think you were going to show...after...are we going to talk about it?" Quinn looked down to her feet. "No...but uh, maybe this will be enough." Quinn walked over to Rachel's hi-fi system and took out the Taylor Swift CD and replaced it with an almost blank disk. Quinn pressed play and the piano began to play and Quinn began to sing. Rachel just watched in silence.

_**"I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone  
**_

_**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**_

Rachel smiled and Quinn's heart swelled. It was working.

_**You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone."**_

Quinn stopped singing and looked at Rachel who had tears in the corner of her eyes. The next song began playing on the CD. "What About Love" by Heart began to envelope the room. Quinn moved close to Rachel. "That was for you and I know this is going to seem forward but I needed you to know that love you Rachel Be-" Quinn never got to finish because Rachel had pressed her lips to Quinn's and was kissing her with all the love and passion that she felt. Quinn returned the feeling. It was amazing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx

They finally stopped kissing and lay down on Rachel's bed, physically worn out. "What about your reputation?" Rachel asked fearing for an answer. "It will be hard...but...I need you...I can't go back to not kissing you."

Rachel beamed. "What if we keep it secret, that way then it doesn't have to be anyone else's problem. I have seen how bad my dads have it and though it sounds stupid lesbians do get teased far more than gays. Especially in Lima...that Karen Mitchell had to leave town." Quinn frowned but kissed Rachel on her nose. "So we can be secret girlfriends then." Quinn held out her hand for Rachel to shake instead the brunette held the blonde's hand in hers and kissed Quinn's knuckles softly. "Girlfriend...I like that."

They lay on the bed cuddled close to each other until it got late.

**And that is what you missed last time on Glee**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted people to see how they got together in the first place.**


End file.
